<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wedding at Sea by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973979">A Wedding at Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Post-Dragon Age II, Post-Finale, Romance, Warden Carver Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with Meredith, Hawke and friends plan to leave Kirkwall as soon as possible. At the same time, Hawke decides he must ask Anders a very important question. </p><p>It's not the best moment to ask but Hawke doesn't care.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anders/Male Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Wedding at Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Fighting through Kirkwall to get to the Gallows had been a nightmare and fighting through Kirkwall <em>again</em> to get to Hightown so Hawke could collect his things was even worse, since Hawke and his friends were all so worn out from fighting Meredith and statues that had somehow been brought to life.</p><p>No one seemed to have fully absorbed the reality of that fight just yet, everyone appearing agitated and mildly nauseated from having witnessed such bizarre things less than two hours ago.</p><p>Hawke couldn't really blame them. When he'd agreed to defend the mages from the Right of Annulment, he'd been planning on killing a hundred or so templars and calling it a day. He had not expected to fight the Knight-Commander, empowered by a red lyrium sword and chanting curses at him while summoning statues within the Gallows like some sort of sinister, blood mage magister.</p><p>Hawke had fought a magister before, an ancient magister once kept in the Vimmark Mountains and Hawke was still certain fighting Meredith was a far weirder experience.</p><p>Nevertheless, the fight was over and Hawke needed to get out of Kirkwall before templar reinforcements showed up and tried to arrest him or worse, execute Anders. Said mage kept looking over his shoulder and glancing at every corner as if expecting a templar to come at him. Hawke vowed to kill anyone who dared to make the attempt.</p><p>As Lowtown was still in a state of chaos, with templars hunting for mages or mage sympathizers, criminals out on the street and looting anyone or anything they could get their hands on, Hawke and his allies had to fight their way through the area. It was exhausting.</p><p>At least two abominations felt the need to charge at them just as they were agreeing to split up for a while. Varric wanted to check on the Hanged Man and Merrill wanted to check on the Ailenage, while Isabela had gone off in search of a ship a while ago. Fenris and Aveline also voiced the desire to check on his mansion and the guardsmen barracks in Hightown, respectively.</p><p>By the time Hawke had reached his estate, he was drenched in sweat and blood and shaking a little from adrenaline. Only Anders and Carver had accompanied him this far, and Hawke hoped, in spite of everyone else's feelings on the situation, they wouldn't abandon him now.</p><p>After Hawke entered the front door, neither he nor Anders wasted any time in gathering their things. The mabari barked excitedly, the only occupant of the estate, suggesting the servants had left for their own safety. Hawke was thankful for that.</p><p>As Anders and the mabari rushed out the front door with as much as former could carry, Hawke retrieved a small box from his drawer and remembered, belatedly, what he had hoped to tell Anders right before all this mess had begun. As bad as the timing may seem, Hawke decided to take the box with him and left the estate with it heavy in his pocket.</p><p>On their way back to Lowtown, Hawke noticed Carver staring at the spot where the Chantry used to be. He glanced toward them and shook his head. He then promised to lead the way and keep them safe, "I'm a Warden, after all," he reasoned.</p><p>Hawke couldn't tell if this Grey Warden approved or disapproved of what had happened to the Chantry and neither he nor Anders dared to ask.</p><p>The way back down toward Lowtown involved only one skirmish with a few pickpockets who quickly lost their nerve (and one lost their hand) when Carver began swinging his sword at them. They managed to reach the Hanged Man in relative peace and found Varric and Fenris waiting just outside.</p><p>"Aveline will not be joining us, she cannot abandon the city," Fenris explained and Hawke took a deep breath and accepted it.</p><p>Further down toward the docks, Merrill caught up with them and explained how the Ailenage was standing strong and she was ready to stand by Hawke's side and move forward. Hawke nodded and accepted her brave declaration, but right after he did a demon showed up and launched itself at Merrill from behind.</p><p>Carver defended Merrill by pushing her aside and cutting the shade in half. More shades appeared, however, and everyone cursed as they became surrounded. The fight was a struggle and no one was really in the mood to keep fighting, especially not demons.</p><p>Anders in particular was having a hard time and Hawke, like the loving and loyal partner he was, assisted him in killing the shade. This left Hawke open to another shade, who threw him against the wall. The box fell out of his pocket and so did its content and Hawke hurriedly picked it up.</p><p>The shade responsible for attacking him met its end to a powerful fire spell, launched by a furious Anders who was, for the first time in a while, glowing. Even with four more shades to deal with, everyone had the time to glance at what they all feared was a demon, but Justice subsided quietly and allowed Anders to run over to Hawke to check on him.</p><p>"I'm fine," Hawke said.</p><p>Anders didn't immediately believe him but in his frenzied attempt to find any bad injuries he noticed the object held between Hawke's fingers. He became still, eyes wide and cheeks a bit red. Hawke was somewhat glad he knew what the shiny object meant.</p><p>"Garrett...are you sure?" Anders asked, uncertainty clouding his features.</p><p>Hawke thought back to all the years they spent together, to every argument and every kiss and every game they played and every difficult battle they fought, side by side, with each other's backs. Hawke couldn't claim those years were spent perfectly but he did not regret spending them <em>with</em> Anders and he was convinced that he would very much like to spend even more years with this man.</p><p>Therefore, Hawke spoke with no hesitation, no regret and no chance of hating his decision later when he gave Anders an answer.</p><p>"I'm sure, love," He held the object closer to Anders to show it was for him. "Marry me?"</p><p>Anders stammered as he glanced down at the shiny object - a ring - all gold and expensive, topped with a gemstone that reminded Hawke of his partner's beautiful amber eyes. Anders became more flustered but before he could formulate a response, they heard a shout.</p><p>"Hey, we've got templars coming!" Carver warned.</p><p>"We need to hurry!" Varric added.</p><p>Anders was on his feet within a second, desperate to get away from vengeful templars. Hawke felt somewhat dejected he hadn't received an answer and followed Anders and the others toward the docks with every intention of getting it.</p><p>"Marry me?" Hawke asked again.</p><p>"Garrett, not now!" Anders cried back.</p><p>It shouldn't surprise them that everyone heard the request.</p><p>"What did you say?" Fenris sounded bewildered.</p><p>"Did you ask Anders to marry you?" Merrill sounded downright excited.</p><p>"Hawke, really?" Varric seemed exasperated.</p><p>"What?" Carver, as usual, was a mixture of confused and annoyed.</p><p>Hawke didn't mind their reactions. He was determined to get a response from Anders before the mage found an excuse on why <em>not</em> to give an answer. Making a proposal while fighting through an enemy-infested Kirkwall wasn't the best idea but Hawke knew Anders well enough that if they waited too long, Anders would fail to respond and Hawke would feel rejected.</p><p>Better now than never.</p><p>"Will you marry me?" Hawke asked the second after he set fire to an incoming slaver. The docks was full of them at the moment.</p><p>Anders glared at him, "This is really not the time."</p><p>"But don't you want to?"</p><p>It warmed Hawke's heart (and probably Merrill's too, since he heard her giggle) that Anders couldn't say he <em>didn't</em>.</p><p>The group fought off several incoming slavers intent on capturing them. Their presence angered Fenris greatly, so Hawke didn't mind them so much; he could trust Fenris to finish most of them off. Hawke had more important matters to attend to.</p><p>"Marry me?"</p><p>Anders seemed halfway between hitting Hawke with his stave or facpalming himself. He chose to hit a slaver on the head with his stave instead.</p><p>"Are you expecting the Chantry to condone such a marriage? They never would."</p><p>True, but... "I don't need a cleric to officiate the marriage. I could use anybody and make it valid myself!"</p><p>Varric snorted but no one voiced their disagreement. Anders glared at him some more before he spoke again.</p><p>"Who though?"</p><p>A loud cry drew everyone's attention toward the shore and they saw Isabela cut down a particularly large slaver with a well-placed stab from her daggers. She grinned at them.</p><p>"Ready to leave yet, boys?"</p><p>For a moment, Hawke recalled all the tales Isabela had told him of her adventures as 'Queen of the Eastern Seas' and remembered something that brought a smile to his face.</p><p>"Captain!" Hawke shouted, to everyone's confusion. "Hey, Isabela, mind officiating a wedding for us? You can do that, can't you?"</p><p>Hawke knew for a fact that she could so long as the marriage occurred upon her ship or whatever ship she had managed to steal for them. It took a moment for the confusion to slip from Isabela's features and for her to realize why he had asked that question.</p><p>Isabela laughed, "Oh, sweet thing! Is that what you really want?" Even from a distance, Hawke could tell her eyes were twinkling with mischief. "I could but I need you boys on my ship first."</p><p>"Deal!"</p><p>Even though Anders shot Hawke a rather betrayed expression, Hawke managed to get everyone on board a rather large <em>slaver's ship</em>. According to Isabela, the slavers they had fought earlier had lost their captain to her in a rather short duel and she wouldn't let them take the ship back. They decided to kidnap citizens to serve as hostages and use the ransom to buy another ship.</p><p>According to Isabela (again), they did not simply try to kill Isabela because the sea has rules and anyone who sails across it has to obey them. Bad luck always strikes those who refuse and those slavers had no choice but to search for an alternative. Isabela then laughed again when everyone looked ready to accuse her of lying anyway.</p><p>Once the ship left port, Hawke and Anders set their bags down and took deep breaths. To no one's surprise, Hawke made the offer again.</p><p>"Marry me?"</p><p>Anders looked at Hawke with a degree of fondess and stepped forward, eyes on the ring. Everyone but the Captain was looking at them and it was clear to Hawke that this was the closest to an official wedding he was ever going to get. Hawke grinned and extended his arm toward Anders, ring glimmering in the moonlight and the mabari so delighted it howled.</p><p>For a moment, Anders seemed to be recalling every moment they'd spent together for the past six years and as the joy on his face the grew, the more certain Hawke was that Anders was going to accept.</p><p>Long, freckled fingers touched the ring about the same time as Isabela shouted from the ship's wheel, "Anders! Do you take Garrett Hawke as your lawfully wedded husband?"</p><p>There was no doubt in Anders' eyes.</p><p>"I do."</p><p>Hawke grinned so wide his cheeks hurt. He took the ring back and slowly slid it along Anders' finger.</p><p>"Garrett! Do you take Anders as your lawfully wedded husband," a pause. "or should I say wife?"</p><p>There was snickering in the background but Hawke ignored it, keeping his eyes on the flustered face of his beautifully, "lawfully-wedded" partner.</p><p>"I do."</p><p>The ring was a perfect fit, just as the kiss that soon followed.</p><p>Hawke knew for certain that the rest of his life was going to be perfect with Anders at his side, so <b>yes</b> to all the vows and the promises and yes to a future with him. His friends, thankfully, cheered.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>End</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>